


Crown

by louishatestiktok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1820s, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishatestiktok/pseuds/louishatestiktok
Summary: Louis has migraines and thinks that it's normal until one day he accidently time traveles and his migraines dissapear. He time travels to the 19th century where he meets arrogant prince Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic. I rewrote this like million times, so i hope that you'll like it. Also, I am sorry that this chapter is short.

Louis woke up with a terrible headache. It wasn’t weird; it happened almost every day, but it still startled him. Like every morning he took painkillers and went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. His coffee was always black and sometimes (only on good days) he would put there one cube of sugar. After he has drunk his black coffee, he would go to the bathroom and do his basic hygiene. On the bad days he would just go straight to his room, dress up and go to work. This was one of those days. His headache became much worse, and he almost messed up his beloved coffee. He always felt horrible when he didn’t do his hygiene, but he really couldn’t. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t even go to work, but because he has to pay the bills, he has to go.  
When Louis arrived to work, Mr. Scott was already waiting for him. Mr. Scott was the owner of the bookshop where Louis was working. He was a really sweet old man who was too kind for his own good. Every morning he brings old books for Louis to read. Reading was the only thing that actually helped him from the horrible headaches. Today Mr. Scott brought Emma and Scarlet Letter. Louis’ favourite genre was classic. It made him feel like he was in a different reality. Louis smiled at the old man and took the books from his hands. It was still 10 minutes from the opening time, so Louis made himself a very much needed cup of tea, sat down on his stool, grabbed Emma and started reading. It was when he really got into the book when the first customer came in. Mr. Scott already left, so Louis was alone with the young lady who just arrived. She looked like she knew what she was looking for. After a while the young lady came up to the counter to pay for the book. She picked a poetry book that Louis once read, but it was not that good. “The total is going to be £6.55" Louis tried smiling on the woman, but she just gave him the money and left with no goodbye. These types of interactions made him feel even worse. It's not that hard to just smile and say bye. After that, his day felt like an eternity.  
When he had the last hour and was sure that nobody would come, he picked up his book and started reading again. He was reading and reading until his eyelids became heavy and he fell into a deep slumber.

o

When Louis woke up, he felt nauseous. Normally he would just take some pills, but this wasn't a normal nausea. His entire body was aching, and he felt like he would vomit. Louis slowly opened his eyes and was met with a tall white ceiling. The ones you see in old libraries. When he actually thought about it, he could smell books. It didn't smell like the new ones from the bookshop. Here it smelled like the books were 100 years old. The scared boy carefully sat up and looked around. All he could see were books. It looked truly beautiful. After a while of admiring the library, Louis looked around more when suddenly he heard footsteps. It sounded like they were coming his way. Louis started panicking. He was trying to find a place to hide, but the only place was behind the little couch he was sitting on. The door to the library opened and Louis was met with a raven haired boy. He looked at Louis suspiciously.  
“Hi! I’m Louis” Louis looked at the raven haired boy expectantly but he just ignored him. The smaller boy frowned and looked at his shoes. “What are you doing here? This is a private library and you have no place here” The taller boy finally said. And it hit him. Louis didn't even know where he was. He definitely wasn't in Doncaster that for sure but it looked slightly familiar here. “I'm sorry where are we?” The raven haired boy looked at him like he just fell from the sky. “We are in the palace. Now tell me what are you doing here” that was the last thing louis heard before he fell into the deepest darkness.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I really love this chpater. I feel like it gets a little spicy. I feel like when im tired I get more creative but my writing gets worse. Anyway lmk if you like it.

Harry was sitting in his office when Zayn barged in and started screaming at him. “Zayn, slow down. What’s going on” Harry asked. He had never seen Zayn act like this. Zayn was calm and never really screamed. “There was this boy in the library and he kind of fainted. I don't know what to do!” In reality, neither did Harry, but he figured it was just some thief who wanted to steal his expensive books “Put him in the dungeons” “WHAT?!” Zayn was shocked. The dungeons were disgusting. It smelled there, and it was full of rats.  
“Well, you asked” Zayn looked at Harry and walked away. Harry was a bit confused. Why would Zayn care about some thief. 

o

Louis woke up in a dark room with a weird smell. He was kind of cold and the floor was really hard. He looked around, hoping to find at least any kind of light. He shivered as he touched the icy walls. When he found a doorknob, he shook it. He really wanted it to open, but the door didn't even budge. Louis banged and screamed, but no one came to his rescue. After a while he became tired, so he sat against the door. He started thinking about this whole situation. In all the mess, he didn't even realize that he doesn't have a headache anymore. It surprised him. He lived with a headache almost every day of his life.

o

Zayn felt guilty that he left Louis in that cold room. He didn't even know why he liked him so much. He only knew him for 2 hours. Louis just looks so small and sweet. Yes, maybe his clothes look a little weird, and he looks like from a different century, but that doesn’t matter.  
Zayn decided to talk to Harry again. It’s not fair that this innocent human being has to be in the fucking dungeons. 

o

Louis abruptly stood up as he heard, once again, footsteps. The door he was sitting against a minute ago opened and revealed the raven haired boy.  
“Hello. I am very sorry for putting you here, but Prince Harry gave me this command” the regret was written all over his face.  
“It's okay, I guess? By the way, what is your name?”  
“It is Zayn, but now come with me, we got to meet the prince” Zayn hurried out of the door with Louis right behind him. He definitely didn't want to stay there more time than he had to.

o  
Louis and Zayn stood outside the door like they were waiting for something, even though Harry did not know that they were coming.  
“Go on then” Zayn pushed Louis a bit.  
“You are not coming in with me?”  
“No, I'm not. Don't worry, all you got to do is apologise, and then you can go home:” He smiled warmly at Louis.

Louis opened the door and cautiously walked in.  
“I definitely wasn’t expecting you” said Harry when Louis finally walked up to him. Harry harshly pushed Louis against the desk that was behind him and pulled out his dagger that he had at his belt. He put it against Louis’ throat and whispered in his ear, “What do you want, thief?”  
Louis looked at Harry with fear in his eyes ” I don't know what are you talking about”  
“Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, sweetheart”  
Louis caught a glimpse of a letter opener on the table he was pushed against. He quickly took it, grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulled it away from his throat and turned Harry around so that he was now trapped against the table.  
“Oh, we have a feisty one” Harry chuckled. Louis kicked him in the balls and ran back to Zayn, who was still waiting behind the door.  
“Zayn, come here!” Harry screamed while he clutched his balls.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“No, just please take him to Anna. She’ll know what to do with him”  
Zayn nodded, grabbed Louis by the wrist and pulled him away from the door.

o

Anna was a royal doctor, who worked here for 4 years. Zayn explained to Louis when he saw his confused face. Louis trailed behind Zayn like a lost puppy, which he basically was.  
When they finally arrived at Anna’s, Zayn's entire demeanor changed. He looked a little nervous and his hands keep trembling.  
“Hi Zayn! What do we have here today?” Anna looked at Louis with a welcoming smile while Zayn was trying to say a normal coherent sentence.  
“T-this is L- Louis” The taller boy looked like a scared kitten.  
“Hello, I am Louis and Prince Harry said that I’m supposed to go here, and you’ll tell me what to do.” Louis said with a big grin. He realized that this was the first time he smiled since he arrived here.  
“You are adorable. Harry always puts his responsibilities on me. That boy will be the death of me one day.” Louis giggled at that and looked over to Zayn, who was as red as a tomato.  
“It looks like Zayn needs some medical help”  
“He will be fine, but for now we have to figure out what to do with you. Where do you live?” Anna looked at him.  
“Well, normally I live in Doncaster, but I don't really know where we are.”  
“Honey, we're in London didn't you know?”  
“No, sorry but to answer your question no I don't have a place to stay.” The small boy looked sadly at Anna.  
“Okay, no worries I'm pretty sure that His Highness will let you stay here for a little while” Louis finally beamed at that.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. For some reason this chapter was really hard for me to write. It's not my best work but I didn't really know how to end this chapter. Anyway, I decided that I will upload a chapter 2x a week. We'll see how that goes.

Harry was so sick of people coming to his office when he was to work. This is not some afternoon tea with Harry.   
“Anna, this better be important. I really don't have time for this right now” Harry glared at Anna who just walked into his office, Zayn and Louis behind her.  
“Sorry, I was just wondering if Louis could stay here for a couple of days. He doesn’t have a place to go”   
“Well, is that my problem? No, so do whatever you want. I do not care. I have more important things to do” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“So, does that mean that he can stay here?”  
“Once again I don't care”  
“Okay then. Thank you, I guess” Anna smiled at him and left.

“As you heard, you can stay here. I'll put you in one of the guest rooms in the upper left wing. Just so you know don't go into the upper right wing. There are the royal jewels and the past king didn’t want anyone to go there.” Anna led the way to the room Louis will stay in.

“Out of curiosity. Where does Prince Harry stay?”  
“His room is on the same wing as yours, but don't go there. He likes his privacy”  
“Don't worry. I am kind of scared of Harry. No offense, but he is an arrogant prick” Zayn looked at Louis nervously and awkwardly chuckled.  
“Yes, he can be like that sometimes, but at the end of the day he is a real sweetheart. If you get to know him, you'll see it yourself.”   
“Yeah right, that's hard to believe.” Louis chuckled but left it at that, not wanting to offend their Prince.

o

Louis opened the door to his new room, and he was in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful. The bed had the softest bedding, and the pillows were probably from silk. When he looked around more, he could see a painting in front of the bed. It was a picture of nature, but something was special about it. It looked very familiar to Louis, like he had seen it before.

“Louis, I will leave you to get yourself comfortable. Surely you must be exhausted. In an hour or so, I'll bring you some clothes and something to eat. Feel free to explore the palace. Tomorrow I will have to talk to you about something. Just so you know.” 

“Okay, thank you. See you later. Bye” with, Zayn and Anna left the room and Louis was finally alone.

When Anna came back to bring him the clothes and the food, Louis was already asleep, cuddled up in the bed.  
“It’s going to be okay” she whispered, kissed him on the forehead and left.

o

Louis woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He felt weird because he didn't have a headache. He looked around and realised that it wasn't just a dream. It certainly felt like it. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had some clothes at the end of the bed. He changed into them and looked in the mirror that was in his room. He let his eyes roam over his body. He scanned over the crease and every curve. He truly felt beautiful. He hadn't felt like this for a long time.

“Louis. I'm here to talk now” just like that Louis snapped out of his trance by Anna’s voice.   
“Yeah, of course. Go ahead”   
“The clothes suit you. Anyway, come and sit down” said Anna as she was sitting down on his unmade bed.

“Yeah, thank you. So, what did you want to talk about?”  
“Iknowthatyouarefromthefuture” Anna mumbled.  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, I know you are from the future”  
“Oh, okay, that's totally normal to say on an early morning”  
“Sorry, anyway, I just wanted to let you know” she briefly explained.  
“And how do you know?” Louis was stunned. He had told no one, so how would she know.   
“It was a wonderful talk. See you later”   
“No! Anna wait” that was the last thing that Louis could say before Anna left the room.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of didn't know how to start this chpater, but then for some reason I was eating a lemon and I got a chapter idea. Weird I know. Anyway I hope that youll like this. Btw Im making a playlist for this fic.

Louis was confused. He didn't really understand what he was doing here himself, so how does Anna know? Everything he went through while being here felt right. He didn't feel out of place, and the most important part is he didn't have any migraines. Obviously he was wondering what he was doing here, but he just didn't care. It's not like someones waiting for him at home.

After a while of just sitting on the bed, he decided to find Zayn. It was clear that Anna was not going to answer his questions. He stepped out of his room and went down the hall. He was just looking up on a painting when he bumped into something. He thought that he's going to fall but something caught him. Louis looked up and saw Harry’s face. 

“Could you be more careful? Or you can’t even do that”

“No, I did that on purpose.” Louis sarcastically said “It's not my fault that you were in my way” he continued.

“You are aware that I'm the prince, right? I could snap my fingers and you'd be dead” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he pushed him against the wall.

‘Pushed up against something again. How amazing’ Louis thought.

“Now, mind your business and remember that I'm in charge”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Louis got out of Harry’s hold and looked back at him.

“Have a good day, Your Highness” Louis waved and strutted away.

o

Harry looked at Louis as he walked away. His vanilla scent still lingered in the air, and it reminded Harry of freshly baked cookies. He looked at the painting Louis was looking at and sighed. It was a painting of him and his mum when he was younger. He looked so happy and carefree.

Harry was mean. It's not like he thought that about himself. It's just something he heard from the workers here. Almost everyone was afraid of him. It felt good, but sometimes he just wanted to be loved. His mother passed away when he was nine and his father only works and doesn't care about his only child. He went 16 years with no affection and the only friend he has, Zayn, doesn’t hug him. Some people would say that Harry has plenty of friends and that he looks very happy, but that's not true. Yes, he talks with people, but they are just acquaintances. They talk to him only because of his title and most of them are some dukes who want to be in his good cards.

In his life he had plenty of women. They fall on their knees for him, but none of them are suitable wife material. His father is pressuring him to find a wife for him because he’s going to be the king soon. Every time his father brings him some princess from another country, it always ends the same. In his bed. He thinks that none of them have queen qualities. They are too ugly or their teeth are too crooked or they are just not his type. And that's why he fucks them, because they won't find anyone better. Harry knows he's handsome, and that's why he wants to find someone equal to him or even more beautiful than him.

Louis. Louis was definitely something different. He had never met someone like him. He was sassy, brave, kind, sweet but also disrespectful, too loud and didn't have any manners. Harry would be lying if he'd say that he didn't feel any attraction to him, but the problem is that Louis is a peasant. Louis was certainly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He would make a wonderful queen with some training, but he was a normal civilian. It's strictly forbidden to marry someone who doesn't have royal blood.

o

Louis was lost. He was trying to find Zayn, but it was like he disappeared. He even asked some of the staff, but they didn't know. His last chance was to find Harry and ask him.

He knocked two times at his office door. He remembered the way from the last time he was here.

“What?!” The door opened, a young woman only in her underwear.

“I'm sorry, I have to talk to His Highness” Louis uttered in shock.

“Harry, darling. Some maid wants to talk to you!”

“Hey, I am not a maid” 

“Louis, what are you doing here” Harry eyed Louis and opened the door so Louis could walk in.

The room reeked of sex and there were some fluids on the couch.

“Have you seen Zayn? I can't find him” Louis said while looking at Harry’s naked chest.

“I don't know, but what I know is that you won't find your answer written on my chest.” Harry smirked as Louis started blushing.

“S-Sorry I'm leaving now. Bye” Louis stuttered out and left.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i don't really know where Im going with this. I have some ideas but we'll see.

Louis ran out of the room crying. He didn't know why he felt like this. He didn't even like Harry, but when he saw him with another person, his heart felt heavy. The tears flowed out of his eyes and his vision became blurry. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. The boy had to find Zayn or get Anna to talk to him. Louis had a history with panic attacks and he knew that if he doesn't calm down, it's going to be bad. He sat down against a wall and closed his eyes. The thoughts that were running through his head weren't good. He knew that. But he couldn't help but think about Harry. He wasn't even attracted to him. Obviously he was attractive but not quite Louis’ type, and now he was crying over him. Over a man who didn't even give him a minute of his day. A man who was an arrogant, selfish prick who thought that everything is about him.

Louis absolutely despised Harry. He despised his perfect fucking face and his soft looking hair that he wants to brush his fingers through. It was difficult for him. He never felt jealous towards someone. Maybe the reason is that he didn't have anyone to feel jealous for. 

o

Harry got back to work after the women left. He saw Louis’ face when he saw the woman open the door. Harry fucked her only because he couldn't stop thinking about Louis’ little body and his curves. The guilt in his stomach grew more when he heard his cries. 

He checked the clock and saw that it was already after supper. He got out of his office and went down the hall when he suddenly saw Louis curled up against the wall. He went up to him and tried to check if he was awake but all he heard was faint snoring. He sighed and picked him up in his arms. Harry didn't know where Louis slept so he took him into his room and laid him on his bed.

After a long needed shower that relaxed him he slipped inside under the covers with Louis and went to sleep. 

o

When Louis woke up, he felt a heavy warm body on him. He turned around and saw green eyes already looking at him. 

“What the hell?!” Louis gasped in shock. He didn't know what he was doing in Harry’s bed. Last thing he remembers is that he was crying on the floor. 

“Good morning love” Harry said with his morning voice. Louis would be lying if he said that that didn't make his knees shake.  
The whole thing felt surreal. Louis didn't want to be here. He didn't ask to be here but still no one listened to him. He missed his hometown. His family and his childhood dog. Those times were simple. Instead of that he's laying some prince's bed, and he didn't even know how.

“What am I doing here?” Louis asked with fear on his face.

“Relax, nothing bad happened. I just saw you sleeping in the hall so I took you here. I didn’t know where your room is”

“Okay thank you. I'm just going to go now.” 

“By the way, when are you leaving?” Harry curiously asked.

“If I'm being totally honest, I don't know. Hope you don't mind”

“Well, while you're here, I got a little idea.” Harry smirked.

“And that is?”

“As you probably don't know seeing you don’t pay any respect to me, I am going to be a king soon and the people want me to find a wife, a queen. Obviously you don't have to agree but if you don't, I'm afraid that you can't be staying here any longer” Harry announced.

Louis looked frightened. He didn't want to be someone's fake wife or even worse a queen. He knew he didn't have a choice. He doesn't have a place to stay, and he doesn't know how to get back to his time. 

“Fine, I'll do it. It's not like I really have a choice.”

“Good boy” Harry smiled widely that his dimples showed. In that moment Louis knew he was in deep shit.


End file.
